videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Joaquín Ortiz/Arcade
Battle Rhythm (Original) Prologue (Joaquín is seen sitting with four random females of different ethnicities latina, afro-american and asian respectively in a ballroom.) Joaquín Ortiz, The Colombian Spirit. The only son of the president of the renowed discographic company Fulgor Estelar. His father disaproves of the way he womanizes with every woman he met and insists that he needs a real date. (At the next day, Joaquín is sparring with Carlos outside of Ken Lee's temple.) He and Carlos are the best friends since childhood. Both of them are trained under the tutelage of Ken Lee, the greatest Rhythmic Martial Artist ever existed. (Joaquín reads the invitation for the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament his friend Carlos gave to him days ago.) Upon hearing that the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament is inaugurated, Joaquín enters to the tournament to fight against opponents worthy of his guts and to find a way to date with one of the female competitors. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Shantel Jameson Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Detroit Boxing Gym. Shantel is seen doing shadow punches to a bag. Joaquín later notices her training.) * Joaquín: "Hello... muñequita!" * Shantel: "Did you call me "doll" in spanish like that?" * Joaquín: "Just to be clear... do you want to date with me?" (Joaquín wants to grab Shantel's hand, implying a date, but she rejects in disgust.) * Shantel: "Listen... not because I'm a woman, you wouldn't touch me..." * Joaquín: "It's because I'm respectful with the ladies." * Shantel: "But since you're tryin' to flirt with me... I'm goin' to take yo' down!" (Shantel goes to her Boxing and Blues stance and challenges Joaquín.) * Joaquín: "I warn you that this will get shit." (Joaquín accepts her challenge and goes to his Salsae-Kwon-Do stance.) After-Match Cutscene * Shantel: "Go away!" * Joaquín: "Hah... ni pensarlo! I finally found the perfect woman." * Shantel: "No! You must go the fuck away for real." * Joaquín: "Why? Is there a reason for not allowing to date you?" * Shantel: "Behind you." (Shantel signals Joaquín as he turns to the other side and suddenly, he sees Murdock Jameson, completely angry.) * Murdock: "So you're tryin' to flirt with my sister?" * Joaquín: "Wait the fuck a second, this is just a misunderstanding." * Murdock: "I'll crush ya' fo' that!" (Joaquín turns temporally to Shantel and starts to say goodbye to her with a smile.) * Joaquín: "Sorry, lindura. I must go!" * Murdock: "Come here, motherfucka'!" (Joauqín starts to get scared and then runs comically from Murdock, who pursues him senseless. A portion of "Yakety Sax" by Benny Hill is playing for thirty seconds during the pursuit, whose speed is accelerated two times.) * Joaquín: "I swear that your sister is safe..." * Murdock: "Don't run, coward!" (Both Joaquín and Murdock leave the gym during the pursuit. The camera returns to its normal speed as they start to focus on Shantel.) * Shantel: "Men... they're all da' same!" Tournament Finals - VS. Carlos Velásquez Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! Tonight, we're getting a Salsa Cumbiando match of epic proportions! Introducing first... The Colombian Spirit: Joaquín Ortiz! And his opponent... his regular sparring partner, The Young Voyager: Carlos Velásquez!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Carlos: "I can't believe it you made to the finals." * Joaquín: "The other competitors are no match to my incredible prowess." * Carlos: "And now the public is excited for this moment." * Joaquín: "Sure it does!" (Both pump their fists before the match.) * Carlos: "Ready for a challenge?" * Joaquín: "If you say so. Then... bring it on!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Carlos, Joaquín is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Joaquín Ortiz!" * Joaquín: "That match is epic, amigo!" * Carlos: "Well, I admit that you did surpass me." (Both Joaquín and Carlos shake hands as a sign of mutual respect. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Joaquín: "Aww, man. Not that "lights out" moment." * Carlos: "Pay attention. Someone's visiting you." (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Joaquín Ortiz." * Joaquín: "Hey, which offer do you want from me?" * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Carlos: "I feel something suspicious regarding that offer." * Joaquín: "Don't worry, amigo. I will return soon." * Carlos: "Good luck, Joaquín!" (Joaquín decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Joaquín gets out of it.) * Joaquín: "Where's him?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Joaquín: "That one guy who put my master Ken Lee out of the picture!" * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Joaquín: "I'm ready to deliver a beatdown to him!" * Messenger: "Good luck, Joaquín Ortiz. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Joaquín.) * Don Z: "So, you must be Joaquín Ortiz." * Joaquín: "The same. You will pay for taking Ken Lee down!" * Don Z: "I did... but I feel ashamed for that." * Joaquín: "I don't believe you, mentiroso." * Don Z: "Says the one who flirts with women in daily fucking basis." * Joaquín: "Hey! Don't talk me like if you don't know me!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "Believe it or not, I don't like womanizers." * Joaquín: "Watch your fucking mouth... because I'm preparing to kick your trasero right now!" Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Joaquín: "Tell me, why did you hurt my master?" * Don Z: "The shadow figure ordered me to kill him... but in exchange, he never brought my old glory back. I'm feeling betrayed by his manipulations." * Joaquín: "So, your actions are directly influenced by him." * Don Z: "Exactly." * Joaquín: "However, if you're ashamed of that, why not atone for your mistakes?" * Don Z: "That's what I'm doing it right now, Joaquín." * Joaquín: "And now, where's that one bad guy you're mentioning?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Joaquín: "Thanks!" (Joaquín gives an honorable salute to Don Z, which the latter replies with a thumbs up, and then goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Joaquín goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "Well, but it is the son of the president in person. Needless to say, I'm giving you a warm welcome." * Joaquín: "If you said so, then show your face right now, cobarde!" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "My name is Doctor Giga... future master of this pathetic world. I heard you tried to flirt with many women during the tournament, specially that one Jameson sister." * Joaquín: "How did you know my womanizing tendencies?" * Doctor Giga: "Have you ever wondered why you always ignored that shit mexican girl's affections for you for one reason?" * Joaquín: "I only see her as a friend and nothing more." * Doctor Giga: "Liar! You do have a secret crush on her. But you always hide under that facade because you're not but an irresponsible leecherous boy." * Joaquín: "Wait a minute, let's not slip this conversation in wrong time. Changing the subject, why did you use the tournament?" * Doctor Giga: "For one reason... interdimensional conquest." * Joaquín: "Tell me why you're doing that?" * Doctor Giga: "Believe it or not... I already conquered many worlds before yours... and I never feel remorse for my own actions." (Joaquín is getting angry towards Doctor Giga's actions.) * Joaquín: "Argh! Judging for what you said, you're not but a scum!" * Doctor Giga: "What the fuck did you say?" * Joaquín: "I will finish you right now and leave Earth alone!" (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Joaquín and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "Enough talk! I will make you pay for insulting me, filthy womanizer!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Joaquín: "Stand down! As I said earlier, leave Earth alone!" * Doctor Giga: "I will... but only if I press this!" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Joaquín: "What the hell is happening?" * Doctor Giga: "Don't you understand that you got your days counted, Joaquín?" (Then Joaquín looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Joaquín: "I think that wouldn't happen to me." * Doctor Giga: "Impossible!" * Joaquín: "Let's face it... you just declared your own death penalty. I'm leaving immediately before this stinky place gets demolished like parrilla caliente." (Joaquín just shrugs and leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "You will pay for humiliating me, Joaquín Ortiz!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut the next night at Ortiz Mansion, a luxurious place filled with automobiles. Joaquín just returned to his home safely.) * Joaquín: "I'm back, padre!" * Joaquín's Father: "Wait a minute, Joaquín." (Joaquín's father, Horacio Ortiz, is a middle aged man of black hair and blue eyes wearing a typical businessman suit colored white and transparent glasses. He comes downstairs to see his son.) * Horacio (voiced by Jim Cummings): "Son, you finally returned!" * Joaquín: "Guess who has finally grown?" * Horacio: "I'm really proud of you!" (Both father and son give them a big hug for ten seconds. After that, someone is ringing the bell.) * Joaquín: "Go ahead!" (Adriana opens the door and enters to the Ortiz Mansion and walks to them.) * Adriana: "¡Hola!" * Horacio: "Is that your friend?" * Joaquín: "Yes... but I have a feeling that she's more than that." * Adriana: "By the way, mister, your son is going to confess his true feelings for me." * Horacio: "Tell me... I'm all ears!" (Joaquín finally confesses his love for Adriana.) * Joaquín: "Father, I'm deeply in love with Adriana." * Adriana: "I knew it!" * Horacio: "So, you finally decided on the correct girl. ¿Cierto?" * Joaquín: "¡Así es!" (Adriana is blushing for the confession and then jumps to Joaquín in happiness.) * Adriana: "Finally you decided to choose me, Joaquín!" * Joaquín: "You thought you wouldn't get this hombre apuesto, right?" (Joaquín and Adriana are kissing in the mouth for ten seconds. Horacio is crying of happiness for that moment.) * Horacio: "¡Ese es mi hijo!" (Translation: "That's my son!") (Joaquin and Adriana stops kissing.) * Joaquín: "From now on, Adriana is officially my girlfriend. I will travel with her around the country." * Horacio: "Beware of the bad influences in the streets, par de tortolitos." * Adriana: "¡No hay problema, futuro suegro!" (Translation: "No problem, future father-in-law!") (Joaquín and Adriana are holding their hands, indicating that they're finally dating and getting out of the mansion walking.) * Adriana: "It seems that you finally leave your womanizing tendencies aside." * Joaquín: "Shall we take a ride?" * Adriana: "¡Por supuesto que sí, mi galan!" (Translation: "Of course, my gallant man!") (Now, on another take, we see Joaquín turning on his motorcycle and he starts to ride with Adriana, which she sits behind him. Both of them take a ride around the entire city of Bogota.) * Adriana: "I'm liking this ride, amorcito!" * Joaquín: "Don't say it anymore. Hold me stronger, because we're going full speed!" (Adriana holds Joaquín's abdomen with her two hands.) * Adriana: "HELL YEEEAAAAH! I REALLY LIKE THIS FUCKING RIDE!" (Adriana gets excited for the moment the motorcycle is going full speed as it goes directly out of the city before it leaves with them off screen. After this, the screen fades to black.) Category:Arcade